Ciò che è morto è morto
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=12 | data_ABC=8 aprile 2009 | data_FOX=22 giugno 2009 | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Ben | giorni= | titolo_originale=Dead Is Dead | sceneggiatore=Brian K. Vaughan & Elizabeth Sarnoff | regista=Stephen Williams | guest=Sterling Beaumon - Giovane Ben Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Melissa Farman - Giovane Danielle Rousseau Brad William Henke - Bram David S. Lee - Giovane Charles Widmore Tania Raymonde - Alex Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Saïd Taghmaoui - Caesar Sonya Walger - Penelope Widmore | costar=Marvin DeFreitas - Piccolo Charlie Devon Gearhart - Giovane Ethan Matt Hoffman - Jed Lehualani Silva - Piccola Alex | uncredited=Kevin Durand - Martin Keamy }} è il dodicesimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantottesimo dell’intera serie. Ben, Locke e Sun si incamminano verso il Tempio dove Ben sarà giudicato dal mostro. Nei flashback, le origini delle agitazioni nei rapporti tra Ben e Widmore saranno rivelati. Trama Flashback 1977 parla a Benjamin Linus per la prima volta]] Charles Widmore arriva in groppa ad un cavallo al campo degli Altri. Dopo un duro confronto con Richard Alpert, entra nella tenda dove riposa il giovane Ben, ancora convlescente per lo sparo inflittogli da Sayid, e si siede. Mentre parlano appare chiaro che Ben non conserva ricordo di come si sia ferito. Charles dice al ragazzo che presto verrà rimandato indietro tra le persone della Dharma Initiative ma gli assicura che resterà per sempre uno degli Altri. 1989 spiano la Rousseau.]] Ben e il giovane Ethan Rom stanno in spiaggia nascosti in un cespuglio vicino ad una tenda. Ethan prova a convincere Ben a lasciarlo agire ma questo lo zittisce dicendo che agirà da solo. Dentro la tenda sta dormendo la giovane Danielle Rousseau. Ben punta la sua pistola per ucciderla ma la sua bambina neonata Alex si sveglia e comincia a piangere mentre Ben urta il carionne di Danielle. Rousseau interroga Ben su quello che sta facendo e si convince che sia il responsabile della Malattia che ha infettato il suo gruppo. Ben prende la bimba in braccio sparando un colpo per terra in modo da intimare alla francese di non muoversi; quindi le dice che Alex con lui sarà al sicuro e che deve considerarsi fortunata per essere ancora viva. Prima di andarsene Ben dice a Danielle che se mai le capitasse di sentire dei sussurri dovrà immediatamente correre nella direzione opposta, quindi scompare tra gli alberi insieme ad Alex ed Ethan. al campo degli Altri.]] Una volta tornato al campo degli Altri, Ben si scontra con Charles che gli domanda perchè sia tornato con una neonata. Ben si lamenta di non essere stato avvisato, quando ha accettato la missione, del fatto che la donna da eliminare avesse con sè una figlia e che non si è sentito in grado di ucciderla anche perchè è pazza. Ma Widmore afferma che tutte le sue decisioni sono state prese per proteggere l'isola: a questo però Ben ribatte di non credere che Jacob gli abbia suggerito di liberarsi di una neonata e fa per consegnargliela sfidandolo implicitamente ad eliminarla personalmente. Charles a quel punto se ne va nella sua tenda. 1992 o più tardi viene esiliato]] Ben in the Barracks is pushing Alex on a swingset when he is approached by Richard. Richard informs Ben that the submarine is about to leave, but that Ben does not need to see its passengers off if he does not want to. Ben feels he needs to, however, and goes to the dock, where he sees a handcuffed Widmore being led into the submarine. Ben speaks to Widmore, who feels Ben has come to "gloat" about his victory in having Widmore exiled. Widmore has been exiled for "breaking the rules": namely, for regularly leaving the Island, and for having a family off the Island (specifically, a "daughter with an outsider"). Widmore scornfully tells Ben that he will have to one day choose between Alex and the Island. He is then put into the submarine and exiled. As the DHARMA guards escort Widmore onto the sub, trapezoidal trigrams, similar to symbols seen in the I Ching, are visible on the backs of their jackets. 2008 punta la pistola contro Penny]] After leaving Jack and the others in LA, Ben is walking along a marina and calls Charles Widmore, informing him that he is going to kill Widmore's daughter, Penny, who is also at the marina. As he approaches to do so, he is met by an arriving Desmond, unloading groceries from a car. When he asks Ben what he is doing there, Ben shoots him, though not fatally, causing Desmond to fall to the ground. Ben then continues on to the boat, where he holds Penny at gunpoint, telling her her father killed his daughter. Penny maintains that she has no relationship with her father, but Ben prepares to shoot her until he sees Penny and Desmond's son, Charlie. Ben then lowers his gun, but is tackled and severely beaten by Desmond, who throws him off the dock and into the water. Eventi nel tempo reale spara a Caesar]] Ben awakens to find Locke sitting over him. Ben exhibits surprise that Locke is alive, but tells Locke that he expected his resurrection. Ben then travels out to the beach, where several survivors, including Bram and Ilana, are trying to open a crate filled with what they call necessary supplies. Ben speaks to Caesar about Locke, telling him that he doesn't believe that Locke was on the plane. Ben feigns ignorance when Caesar informs him that Locke believes that Ben killed him, saying that Locke is insane and dangerous. Caesar tells Ben that he "has his back," and shows him the shotgun he had taken from Ben's office earlier. Ben and Locke prepare travel to the outriggers, intending to take one of them to the main island in order for Ben to be "judged" by the Monster. Suddenly, Caesar and three other survivors appear, and confront the two. Caesar asserts his position as the leader, and forbids the two to use the outriggers to go anywhere. Locke refuses to listen, and Caesar attempts to draw his shotgun, but it isn't there. Ben reveals that he has it, and shoots an unarmed Caesar in the chest. He then tells the three remaining survivors to go away. Ben tells John to consider this as an apology for murdering him, as John has earlier demanded. They then set sail for the main island. ]] Upon arrival, they rest for a moment at the dock, and Locke tells Ben that he believes Ben is only seeking forgiveness for the death of Alex. Ben does not confirm or deny this. They travel on to the Barracks, where they see a silhouetted shadow pacing in the window of Alex's old room. Upon investigation, Ben finds that it is Sun. Frank is also in the house, and they tell Ben that a man named Christian told them to wait there for John Locke, who they discover is standing just outside. Sun shows Ben the photo of the DHARMA recruits of 1977, and expresses surprise that Ben doesn't know that their friends were in the DHARMA Initiative. di fronte alle sue azioni]] Frank warns Sun about listening to a dead man and a murderer, but Sun asserts she would follow them if there's a chance Jin would still be alive. Ben retreats to the secret room hidden in his closet behind the bookcase, where he drains a pool of muddy water in an attempt to summon the Monster. He says aloud, almost as an afterthought to the hole, "I'll be outside." He then goes outside to wait with Sun, and reveals to her that he had no idea that Locke would be resurrected; he had never seen the Island perform such a miracle. Frank leaves to return to the Hydra island after failing to convince Sun to come with him. The Monster fails to arrive, and Locke tells Ben that they need to go to the Monster. Ben claims that he does not know where the Monster lives, but Locke tells him that he does. Ben and Sun follow Locke to the Temple walls. Locke then reveals that they are going to be entering through a hole in the earth. They do so, though Sun remains outside. Once underground, Locke and Ben light torches. Ben tells Locke that he believes that Locke's reasoning was right, and that he is seeking penance for Alex's death. Soon afterward, the ground underneath Ben gives way and he falls into another level of the Temple. Locke tells Ben that he will go get something to help Ben back up, and leaves, ignoring Ben's commands not to. ]] Ben then journeys on, looking at columns covered in hieroglyphs. Upon pausing to observe a mural covered in Egyptian drawings, he hears the trademark noises of the Monster, and witnesses it rise out of a grate in front of him. The Monster surrounds Ben, swirling about him. He is faced with memories of Alex and Widmore, including Alex's death at the hands of Martin Keamy. After showing these visions to Ben, the Monster abates, reappearing moments later in the form of Alex. Ben apologizes to Alex, admitting fault in everything, which she acknowledges. She then pins him up against a nearby column, informing Ben that she is aware of his plan to kill Locke again, and demanding his firm dedication to follow Locke's leadership, or she will "destroy" him. Ben promises, and Alex disappears. He journeys back to the hole, where Locke has managed to procure a rope. Locke pulls Ben up, and learns that the Monster has let him live. e Bram immobilizzano Frank]] Meanwhile, Frank arrives back at the Hydra island in the outrigger. He is soon approached by Jed, who warns him that Ilana and a few other survivors have weapons. Frank, cautious, walks into camp, where he is suddenly held at gunpoint by Ilana and Bram. Ilana asks Frank, "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" When Frank is unable to answer, she knocks him out with the butt of her gun, and tells Bram to tie him up and take him with them. Curiosità Generale *La casa di Ben è nello stesso stato in cui si trovava l'ultima volta in cui era all'interno, quando i mercenari attaccarono... incluso il gioco Risiko su un tavolo cui stavano giocando Locke, Sawyer e Hurley. Note di produzione *Daniel, Jin, Juliet, Miles, Sawyer e Sayid non appaiono in questo episodio. **Hurley, Jack e Kate appaiono solo nella foto di reclutamento DHARMA presa in . **Solo quattro importanti personaggi - Ben, Desmond, Locke e Sun - hanno delle scene proprie, il minimo che si sia mai visto. Infatti, gli unici personaggi che appaiono in questo e nel precedente episodio sono Ben, Locke e Richard. **Per la terza volta nella serie, solo 2 degli originali 14 personaggi appaiono, che sono Sun e Locke. Gli altri furono in , con solo Sayid e Jack e in dove apparvero solo Locke e Sawyer. *Desmond's appearance was his first in 6 episodes. Only Michael has missed more consecutive episodes in a season while still remaining a regular, when he was missing for 7 episodes in Season 2. *David S. Lee is not credited in the ABC press release for his role as middle-aged Charles Widmore. Additionally, the actor portraying teenage Ethan is not credited in the press release. *A deleted scene from is shown during the scene in which Ben is judged by the Monster. The scene involved Alex getting into an argument with Ben over Karl and resulted in Alex saying "I hate your guts," which is shown during this episode. *A different take is used for the beginning of the first scene between Ben and Locke to what was used at the end of the previous episode, "Whatever Happened, Happened". Errori * Danielle has a brief conversation with Ben; in "Solitary" Danielle claimed she had never seen any of the Others, though this could be attributed to the fact that she is insane. ** Also, the pillar of black smoke which Danielle claimed to have preceded Alex's kidnapping was not shown, although it was seen the day she shot the members of her science team. *Charles Widmore was exiled sometime after the Purge, circa 1992, however previously he has stated that he's been looking for the Island for over 20 years. **He said "almost 20 years". It was approximately 16 years. It may have been a figure of speech. Tematiche ricorrenti * The Risk game Sawyer and Hurley were playing is still on the table. * Caesar is shot, and most likely killed, by Ben. * Ben kidnaps Alex as a baby, and then raises her as his own. * Seeing Charlie makes Ben decide to not shoot Penny. * Ben shoots Caesar and Desmond, and has holdup Penelope. * Penelope mentions that she has no relationship with her father. * Ben lies to Caesar about not knowing Locke and about Locke not being on the plane. * Charles Widmore rides a horse into the Others camp * Il fantasma di Alex comunica a Ben, che non dovrà permettersi di uccidere di nuovo John Locke, e gli ordina di ubbidire ad ogni suo comando, dato che John Locke è il nuovo leader assoluto dell'Isola Leadership Analisi della Storia * Caesar is shot, and most likely killed, by Ben. * Ben shoots Desmond and holds Penny at gunpoint. * According to Ben, his mission on the Island is to find the Monster in an attempt to redeem himself. * Veniamo a sapere, attraverso il fantasma di Alex, che John Locke ha raggiunto la leadership assoluta dell'Isola Leadership Riferimenti culturali * Geroglifici: inside the temple, a lot of Egyptian hieroglyphs are seen, being the representation of Anubis with the monster the most important and highlight one. *''Il nostro comune amico. Desmond and Penny name their sailboat after the literary work. *'The Wizard of Oz' - As Locke was packing his shoes before returning to the main island or his "home", he cleaned them off by banging the heels together three times prior to putting them in the bag. Tecniche di narrazione * Frank is captured by Ilana and Bram; his fate is left unknown. * Ben is reminded of his orders to kill Danielle (and his inability to do so because of her child) when he sees Charlie Hume come out of ''Our Mutual Friend. * Ben told Sun she should go inside because he has no control over what was about to come out of the jungle. Then expecting the Smoke Monster, Locke emerges. Riferimenti fra gli episodi * Ben's injuries prior to boarding Ajira Flight 316 are explained. * The appearance of Charlie Hume stops Ben from killing Penny, just as the appearance of a young boy stopped Sawyer from implementing one of his cons. * Inside the monster, a quote from Alex is heard questioning her father about the mercenary team. * When Ben enters his house the risk board game is seen still lying on the table when Hurley and Sawyer were playing three years earlier. *Ben once again summons the monster. * Ben steals Alex from a woman he believed to be insane, just as he claimed. * Inside the monster, Ben sees an image of Alex and Keamy. * Charles Widmore is shown being exiled. * Ben remembers being healed within the Temple. * Ben tells Penny he needs to kill her because her father killed Alex. * Inside the monster, we see flashes of a character's past experiences. * The Monster proceeds to judge a character based on his actions. * Desmond and Penny's yacht is named Our Mutual Friend. * Ben uses the same argument with Caesar against John Locke that Sayid used against him when Ben got caught by the Losties. * Ben tells Rousseau that if she hears the Whispers she should turn around and run the other way. * When Lapidus returns to the Hydra island and confronts Ilana, she asks him a riddle as a sort of password, similar to the Snowman question . * Charles tells Ben "Just because you're living with them doesn't mean you can't be one of us". This is similar to Isabel telling Jack the meaning of his tattoo: "He walks amongst us, but he is not one of us". Domande senza risposta *Cosa c'è nella casa che Ilana e Bram cercano di spostare? *Come faceva Christian a sapere che Locke sarebbe arrivato? *Dove va Locke quando se ne va via dalle Baracche? *Qual'è la relazione tra il Monster e il Tempio? *Perché il Mostro richiede che Ben segua John Locke? *Come sa Locke dove sia il Mostro? *What is Ben's true understanding of resurrection on the Island? **If what he claims is true, what is different about Locke that allowed him to be resurrected? *What is the meaning of Ilana's question to Frank? *What is the strange drain in the passageway leading from Ben's house? *Why did Widmore want Ben to kill Danielle? *Who is the 'outsider' that Widmore had a child with? *Why did Ben set Caesar up to be wary of Locke, and then shoot Casear for acting on Ben's advice? *Is Caesar dead? *Did Widmore order the Purge, and if so what were his reasonings? *How/Why did Ethan to join The Others?